Una semana para demostrarte que te amo
by Airi Kirkland
Summary: Una hermosa mañana de lunes, Gazelle recibe una llamada de su prima María (OC) pidiéndole que le permita quedarse con él y Torch en el piso que ambos comparten durante una semana ¿Podrá esta fujoshi de 13 años destapar los sentimientos que ambos chicos esconden en una semana? Puede que haya lemon, depende de como avance la historia. Asco de summary, lo sé, esto no se me da bien xD
1. Capítulo 1

¡Hola a todas y a todos! Muchas gracias por darle una oportunidad a este fic que se ocurrió escribir, ya lo tenía en mente desde hacía tiempo pero me daba mucha vergüenza publicarlo y eso per meh~ ahora ya está. AVISO: Uno de los personajes importantes en la historia es una OC (Original character) mía, espero que eso no sea un problema, es muy maja y seguro que le cojéis cariño. Nada más que decir, muchas gracias y disfrutad del cap, besitos :3

* * *

La luz de sol se filtraba por la ventana provocando reflejos plateados en el cabello realmente cuidado de un chico de 15 años que dormía profundamente hasta que un molesto sonido le impidió seguir haciéndolo. Con desgana se levantó, se estiró y salió de su dormitorio dispuesto a averiguar que dominios era ese sonido infernal aunque en el fondo se lo imaginaba, no era muy difícil imaginárselo ya que su compañero de piso solía emitir sonidos algo peculiares cuando perdía a algún videojuego. Bajó las escaleras del dúplex y se encontró con una imagen que ya le era familiar pero que no por eso le resultaba menos divertida y patética: su compañero de piso estaba jugando al Guitar Hero vestido con un pantalón corto de pijama, una camiseta con un mensaje de ánimo estampado y una cinta en la cabeza. Por la cara que tenía parecía que no le iba demasiado bien y las ojeras revelaban que se había pasado prácticamente toda la noche jugando a ese juego. Inevitablemente sonrió, para él Torch siempre sería como un niño y se quedó a observar el espectáculo a una distancia prudente, para evitar acabar como ese jarrón que nadie sabía cómo había llegado al salón y que ahora yacía en el suelo hecho pedazos por culpa de los exagerados movimientos del pelirrojo que se encontraba jugando.

-El estruendo del jarrón rompiéndose debió ser lo que me despertó- pensó al mismo tiempo que Torch se giraba y le dedicaba una mueca que le hizo reír, lo cual sorprendió de gran manera al pelirrojo.

-Oye, Gazelle –el de cabellos plateados se volteó a mirarle con interés mientras seguía preparando el desayuno en la moderna cocina- hoy te ves feliz, ¿ocurre algo especial?

-No, realmente no pasa nada, sólo me levanté contento hoy, y eso es extraño teniendo en cuenta que tu torpeza fue la que me despertó.

-Pff… que malo eres, aún encima que te hice un favor, ese jarrón era verdaderamente horrible.

Asentí con la cabeza al mismo tiempo que colocaba los dos platos cuidadosamente sobre la barra de la cocina, acostumbrábamos a desayunar allí en vez de en la mesa:

-La verdad es que sí, se parecía al pelo de Jordan en la Academia Alius.

No pensé que mi comentario fuera a provocar una reacción tan exagerada en Torch, pues se empezó a reír como loco mientras yo le miraba con cara de estar preguntándome si sería buena idea anotarse el número de alguna psicóloga, por si las moscas. Diez minutos después se le pasó el ataque de risa, justo cuando yo me terminaba lo que me quedaba de zumo y me levantaba para irme lo más rápido posible de la cocina, ya que una de nuestras normas de convivencia decía que el último en abandonar la cocina debía fregar los platos. El ojiámbar se dio cuenta ya que me dirigió una mirada asesina mientras se limpiaba una de las lágrimas provocadas por mi anterior comentario con el dorso de la manga de la camiseta. Al momento sonó el teléfono y tuve que salir literalmente corriendo de allí para cogerlo a tiempo, aunque después me arrepentiría de haberlo hecho.

Varios minutos más tarde, Torch pasó detrás de mí mientras yo seguía atendiendo mi llamada telefónica y comenzaba a perder la paciencia. El pelirrojo comenzó a hacerme gestos extraños para preguntarme con quién estaba hablando y no pude evitar soltar una carcajada que acabó arruinando la conversación:

-¡Gazelle! ¿¡Te estás riendo de mí!?

-C-claro que no María, yo ja-jamás haría eso, jeje.

-Más te vale, porque si no le enseñaré a mi mamá mis fics lemon y le diré que tú me enseñaste a escribir esas cosas, y también le explicaré que fuiste tú el que me explicó que es el hard yaoi –seguramente en ese momento mi prima estaba sonriendo al otro lado de la línea telefónica mientras que mi cara se tornaba en una mueca de puro pánico.

-¡Te juro por mi pelo que no me estaba riendo de ti! Era mi compañero de piso que estaba, y sigue haciendo tonterías; y todo eso es mentira, ¡yo no te enseñé nada de eso!

Una sonora carcajada proveniente de mi derecha me hizo dar un pequeño salto en el sitio, al parecer a Torch le pareció gracioso mi juramento y estuvo un rato sin poder articular palabra por culpa de la risa, hasta que finalmente consiguió calmarse y preguntarme con quién estaba hablando:

-Es mi prima María- volví a acercar el teléfono a mi oreja- Meri, saluda a Torch, es mi compañero de piso.

Desde el interior del aparato se escuchó un sonoro: "¡Hoolaaaaa! Soy María, pero puedes decirme Meri, es un placer hablar con el novio de mi primo". Esas palabras provocaron la sorpresa en Torch y a mí me hicieron enfadarme y comenzar a gritar como un desquiciado a través del teléfono de estilo antiguo, es uno de esos que tiene la ruedita para marcar los números, pero lo cierto es que también disponía de teclas normales en el audífono*.

Finalmente mi desgaste de garganta sirvió para que mi prima se disculpara y me dejara tranquilo, pero con una molesta condición: que permitiéramos que se quedara con nosotros para asistir a un evento que duraba una semana donde se reunirían roleplayers, escritoras de fics y dibujantes de doujinshis. Ella estaba realmente emocionada por ir y no podía negarme si quería poder colgar de una vez el maldito teléfono, así que le respondí con un sí poco entusiasta pero que bastó para que inmediatamente cortara la casi eterna llamada y se fuera a preparar las maletas.

Ya habían pasado dos horas desde que María y yo habíamos hablado y en ese tiempo había arreglado mi cuarto y me encontraba ayudando a Torch con el suyo. Su habitación era un poco más grande que la mía, con una gran cama de matrimonio que debíamos hacer, un armario empotrado que ocupaba toda una pared y en el que guardaba todo tipo de cosas y un comodísimo sofá de color crema. Las paredes del dormitorio estaban pintadas de rojo, bueno, realmente solo dos de ellas lo estaban ya que en una se encontraba el armario y por tanto no se veía pared alguna, y en la otra Torch había colocado como si de papel decorativo se tratase una enorme foto de sí mismo ejecutando un lanzamiento en un partido. Por la única ventana del cuarto pude divisar la silueta de una chica de unos doce o trece años cargada con una maleta que se acercaba a la puerta del edificio donde vivíamos; mi prima había llegado. Con un suspiro bajé de nuevo al salón para abrirle el portal desde el contestador. Definitivamente iba a ser una semana muuuuuy larga.

* * *

Yo: Espero que os haya gustado y si fue así no dudéis en dejarme muuuuchas reviews, por cada review que dejéis os daré una gelleta ^^

Torch: ¡Pero las galletas son mías!

Gazelle: Nah, no lo son, son para mí, está claro.

María: -twitteando- #FreeCookies #GalletasTorch #GalletasGazelle, quien ganrá?

Yo: ¡Ya déjense de chorradas! Son para los lectores y no hay más que hablar, hum!


	2. Capítulo 2

Mis dedos tamborileaban con nerviosismo sobre la mesa de la cocina, hacía unos minutos que había hablado con María por el telefonillo y lo cierto es que tenía cierta ansiedad acumulada. El timbre de la puerta sonó estridente y me hizo levantarme como un resorte, realmente debía relajarme; no es que no me gustara estar con mi prima, simplemente me daba un poco de miedo lo que pudiera decirle a Torch. Cuando abrí la puerta la vi allí parada al lado de su gran maleta y leyendo un manga, yaoi por supuesto, pero no alcancé a vislumbrar el título; cuando se dio cuenta de mi presencia sonrió exageradamente y me abrazó con fuerza.

-¡Primo, me alegro taaanto de verte! -su cara de extrema felicidad quedaba oculta en mi pecho y mientras le acariciaba el pelo dije.

-Anda, no finjas, solo me quieres porque vivo cerca de donde se va a celebrar el evento ese.

-Ala, ala, que malo eres conmigo -puso un adorable puchero, de esos que solo las chicas saben hacer y eso me sacó una sonrisa.

Ajeno a todo lo que estaba pasando, Torch pasaba por el salón con las mismas pintas de antes sosteniendo un cartón de leche y cara de empanado.

-Gazelle tío, no queda leche, ve a comprar más que tú estás vestido.

Le tomó unos segundos darse cuenta de que había alguien más en la puerta y cuando al fin reaccionó, se acercó y con una amable sonrisa, no muy propia de él se presentó.

-Eres María, ¿verdad? Soy Torch, el compañero de piso de tu primo, es genial tenerte por aquí.

-Encantada, tenía muchas ganas de conocer al novio de Gazelle.

Esas últimas palabras me dejaron estupefacto, anonadado a la vez que impactado y mi cara empezó a ponerse roja, como el pelo de mi amigo que tenía cara de confusión cuando me reprochó.

-Gazelle tío, podrías haberme avisado de que estábamos juntos, te habría comprado algo por nuestro aniversario.

Mi cara en ese momento era un auténtico poema y ellos empezaron a reírse con ganas ante mi reacción, así que abandoné el piso con gesto indignado para ir a comprar leche mientras maldecía internamente a mi prima y mi mejor amigo.

Parados en la puerta seguían Torch y María, riéndose a carcajada limpia con lo que acababa de ocurrir.

-Creo que tú y yo vamos a llevarnos bien, pequeña María.

Ambos asintieron con la cabeza y acto seguido Torch le dejó paso a la nueva compañera de piso.

-Estúpida Meri, a quien se le ocurre, yo saliendo con Torch, menuda tontería.

Paseaba por el supermercado dándole vueltas a lo que acababa de ocurrir, ya había encontrado la leche pero me limitaba a hacer tiempo para no tener que volver pronto a casa. Con desgana me situé en la cola de la caja para pagar y saqué el móvil para distraerme mientras esperaba, aunque no tardaría mucho en llegar mi turno. Justo cuando iba a guardar de nuevo el teléfono, me llegó un mensaje de Torch que resultó ser una foto de él y María jugando a la consola en el sofá del sillón; sonreí inconscientemente, me alegraba que se llevaran bien, lo cierto es que al principio estaba algo preocupado por si no congeniaban, no quería que Torch se enfadara conmigo por dejar que ella se quedara con nosotros sin previo aviso.

Un leve carraspeo me hizo volver a la realidad, la cajera me estaba viendo con cara de pocos amigos, al parecer me había quedado embobado mirando la foto y estaba entorpeciendo la cola. Susurré una disculpa y mi vista se paseó por todo lo que había cogido: gomina, espuma, más productos para el pelo, bebidas energéticas, galletas, barritas de cereales y al final de todas esas cosas innecesarias, el mil veces maldito cartón de leche. Pagué y me marché con prisas mientras sentía la mirada desagradable de la cajera en mi espalda, parecía que todo el mundo estuviera empeñado en hacerme sentir incómodo.

El camino a casa lo hice en autobús, no tenía ganas de andar más; así que me senté en la parte de atrás mientras observaba de reojo a una pareja que acaba de subir al vehículo, se veían muy unidos y no pude evitar sentir un poco de envidia; en el fondo me preguntaba si yo llegaría alguna vez a sentir esas mariposas en el estómago, tan típicas del amor. Me puse los cascos para escuchar música y distraerme de todo, y en menos de lo que pensé había llegado a mi parada, situada a unos escasos cinco minutos andando del edificio donde vivía. A diferencia de mi compañero de piso yo sí llevaba las llaves cuando salía así que no fue necesario molestar a nadie con el sonido estridente del telefonillo para que me abriera, simplemente entré y me subí al ascensor, dónde me detuve a comprobar el estado de mi peinado; perfecto, como siempre.

-Ya estoy de vuelta -dije cansado al abrir la puerta del departamento.

-Al fin, ya pensamos que te habías ido a Narnia, ven, hemos hecho la comida al ver que tardabas.

El detalle de Torch me hizo sonreír tiernamente, estaba un poco cursi ese día, y dejé las bolsas en medio del salón para sentarme a comer con ellos la pizza que simplemente habían calentado en el microondas.

-Y dime Meri, ¿como es el evento ese al que quieres ir? -pregunté por sacar algún tema de conversación.

-Pues es genial, en plan, es enorme y va a ir muchísima gente: escritoras de fics, dibujantes, chicas conocidas de los fandoms... Y habrá montones de stands donde comprar cosas! Y bueno, mamá no me deja ir sola así que necesito que me acompañes, porfis.

Cuando dijo eso le dediqué una de mis mejores miradas asesinas, de esas en las que pareces disparar láser por los ojos.

-Bueno, bueno, ya veremos.

-Por cierto, ¿Por qué has comprado tantas cosas? -Torch, quien se había mantenido en silencio hasta ahora hizo su intervención estelar.

-Es verdad, normalmente solo compras en exceso cuando te pasa algo, ¿va todo bien? -Y por supuesto mi prima tenía que rematar la faena, esos dos tenían una capacidad especial para putearme, estaba claro.

-Que va, todo va bien; no me miréis así, ¿Por qué iba a mentiros?


End file.
